It's A Promise, Right?
by NamaiTheKiller
Summary: Rin and Len. Friends since birth but Rin moves away! Years later a certain someone with blonde hair and blue eyes transfers to his school with a mysterious black haired boy with her. Is that Rin? Who is that boy? How is she here? First story on here! Please no hate!
1. Prologue

Namai: Hi! Namai-chan here! First story on here so please don't hate! This will be short but promise next one will be longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid and the characters I use in them!

* * *

Len's POV

"Onii-chan, onii-chan!" I heard Rin calling me from a distance. _What does she want right now?_ I thought. She always calls me for stupid reasons. _But it's nice to spend time with her._ I'm not really her older brother and she's even older than me but I guess it stuck onto her. Okay let's get this straight. Rin and I are 9 years old and look really similar. Blonde hair and deep blue eyes. We are mostly mistaken as twins and we can get away with stuff. She was with me since birth and still today here we are.

"What, Rin?" I replied looking at her.

"I..I'm moving to the United States today…"

"Wait…what?" I widened my eyes. _Rin…leaving? Today? How come I didn't hear about this?_

"Mom and dad suddenly said we're moving today…maybe that's why there was boxes today..

"But..but..are you coming back?" I said quietly. _She has to come back eventually, right?_

"I don't know, Len..mom and dad said they had to go there for dad's work.."

Well it was true. Rin's dad always had to move because of his work. I heard about it from Rin that he earns a lot of money. She was lucky to stay here for this long. _Why does her dad have to move now?_ It looks like she'll stay there for a while..

"Rin-chan! Come over here and go put all of your clothes and stuff that you need in your suitcase!" I heard Rin's mom call.

Rin tensed and looked at me.

"Ah…Len..I'll see after you after I finish, okay?.." She ran all the way to her house to go into her room.

 _Len?_ _That's the first time that she called me by my name.._ She usually called me onii-chan.. It felt weird. _And probably the last…_ I shook my head. Rin is going to see me after she gets ready anyway.

 _Where is she? She should be done by now.._ I looked around. I saw Rin dragged by her mom.

"I don't wanna go! I wanna go say bye to onii-chan first!" She struggled to pull away.

"No, Rin. Your dad is waiting, you should've said it later."

 _Her mom looks a bit forceful...I need to go to Rin._ I thought.

"Rin!" I ran over to them. _I'll say goodbye._

"Len..?" She looked at me and teared up a bit.

I smiled a bit. _We'll meet again sooner or later, anyway…we have to.. I thought._

"I'll see you later, Rin..I promise we'll meet again."

"Promise?"

"Yep!" I replied with a high tone in my tone trying not to worry her.

She smiled..

"Okay now Rin we have to go now.." Her mother said.

She looked up at her.

"Okay!" She looked at me. "See you later, Len!" She ran to their car.

"Bye…" I said quietly. _Hmph…we'll meet again, right?_ We have to.

 _It's a promise._

* * *

Namai: It was short... SOWWY! ;-; Well hoped ya liked it and see ya later!


	2. New Students!

Namai: Heyo! I'm here with chapter 1! I hope ya'll like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid and the characters I use in it!

* * *

Len's POV

"LENNNN! Get up and get ready for school!" I heard my mom yell and then I opened my eyes. _I don't wanna get up.._ I closed my eyes.

"LEN!"

I opened my eyes once again. "Okay okay, mom." I got myself out of bed then got my uniform out of my closet. I'm am a 2nd year at VocaHigh and am 15 years old. It has been 6 years since Rin moved away. _Rin.._ I shook my head. _Not time to think about her, she probably have forgotten about me already._ Rin forgets things too easily. I took off my clothes then put on my uniform on. _So plain._ I grabbed my school bag then went out of my house.

"Hey, Len!" I heard Kaito call me right outside my house eating ice cream.

"Why are you here?" My eye twitched.

"It's the second day of school, I haven't seen you during summer at all!"

"How about I just want to be in my room and sleep?"

"But it was boring just hanging out with Gakupo!"

"How is it boring with Gakupo?"

"He kept on talking with Luka!" He pouted.

"Hmph, let's go." I went on ahead.

"Hey, Len! Don't leave your best friend behind!" He caught up with me.

I kept on walking. Kaito is annoying sometimes. I met Kaito on the 2nd year of middle school. He's very energetic and has blue eyes and hair. He's also a grade above me, a 3rd year. _But still very annoying._ I sighed and continued to walk.

* * *

I ran to my classroom, 2C and sat in my assigned seat, right after I sat in my seat the teacher, Kiyoteru-sensei. He brought in a blonde girl and a black haired boy. _Who are they?_ I wondered.

"Good morning, students! We have 2 new students today!" He looked over to them. "Would you guys introduce yourselves?"

The blonde girl got up to the front and said with a fierce voice,

"Hello! My name is Rin Kagamine! I love oranges and singing! Nice to meet you!"

I widened my eyes. _..Rin? How is she here?_ I thought. "Ri—"

The black haired boy stepped up. "My name is Rei Kagene. That is all" He stepped back.

 _He just had to interrupt me.._ I kept quiet.

"Okay, now let's see where you two should sit…" Kiyoteru-sensei looked in his chart.

"Hmm…Rin sit next to Len Kagamine and Rei sit next on the other side of Rin. Len Kagamine raise your hand."

 _Next to me?_ _I'm kinda glad._ I rose my hand. I sat next to the window on the third row. Apparently there was 2 seats unoccupied next to me.

Rin walked up to me with Rei on her side. She was talking to him. _Do they know each other?_ Well obviously since he is replying. _How close are they?_ I heard Rin sit in her chair. _Oh she's here._ I thought.

"Nice to meet you! Len!" She held out her hand.

 _So I shake it? Well she is holding it out so why not._

"Nice to meet you too." I held out my hand and shook it. I felt someone look at me. _Well that's odd._ I let go and she was smiled at me.

"Hope we can become good friends!" She said then looked at the front.

 _Wait…become good friends? I don't think she remembers me..well she does have bad memory even when she was nine..or her parents brainwashed her._ I smiled. Brainwash? That's stupid.

"Okay, since we have new students we can have free time. A reminder, only for today!" He said then he sat down and went outside to make a phone call.

 _Well then—_ I turned to Rin and saw her talk to Rei and I listened to their conversation.

"Oi, Rei-kun it's not thaaat bad transferring to a new school!"

"Well this school is ten times noisier than our old one, you know I hate noise."

I looked around to see everyone talking. _Well, he is right.._

Rin pouted. "But I make a lot of noise back home so get used to it!"

Rei patted her head. "…I guess I will."

Rin smiled. "Now, that's the spirit!"

 _Did he just pat her head? What's 'back home'? Blehh, my mind is full of questions! Now seriously how close are they?_ I sighed and put my head down on my desk and ignored the surroundings near me.

* * *

I walked to my table where Kaito is. _I can't believe it's lunch now..Kiyoteru-sensei even let us stay in for break. Talk about free time, it's more like a free day._

"Hey, Len!" Kaito said with an ice cream in hand.

I looked at his ice cream. "Do you have an ice cream problem or something?"

"It's not a problem! It's the most delicious food in the world!" He put his ice cream in front of my face. "Try it!"

My eyebrow twitched. "How about no."

"You're soo mean, Len." He turned around.

"And you're so childish." I sighed and took out a banana. I spotted Rin and Rei at a distant table. Rin looks so hyper. I squinted my eyes. I see something. I looked closer. _What the.._ Rin has put a pink bow on Rei's hair. I literally almost fell out of my seat. _That's looks so stupid!_ I laughed.

"What's so funny, Len?" Kaito asked.

I stopped laughing and made a poker face. "Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"Nope." I ate my banana and walked to my classroom.

* * *

"Oi, Len!" I heard a voice that is probably Rin's.

I looked up to her. "Oh um hey."

"Wanna talk with Rei and I? You look kinda bored there."

"Um sure!" I went up to them.

Rin pushed me to Rei. "Hey, Rei! This is my friend Len! Now talk!"

Rei looked at me.

"Hello friend of Rin's."

 _What—_

Rin hit Rei's head. "Be more social! You're lucky you have me as a friend!"

He rubbed his head. "Ow! Okay if you want that so much!" He walked up to me. "Nice to meet you. I hope we can become friends.."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Sure.."

Rei looked over to Rin. "Is that good enough?"

Rin sighed. "I guess so."

We continued to talk for a long while with Rei always getting hit by Rin. With them always arguing over something with me laughing.

 _I haven't had this much fun in a long time.. especially with Rin._

* * *

I just got home from school without Kaito jumping at me. _I wish I can talk to Rin again._ I walked up to my room and put my school bag on the floor. _She's still energetic like before._ I laid on top of my bed and sighed.

 _Rin._

* * *

Namai: It's done! Yay! Next chap I will have the others POV's! Promise! I'm glad I finished it. Hoped ya liked it! See you next time!


	3. New Project!

Namai: Another chapter is here! Hope ya like it~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid and any of the characters I use in it!

* * *

Rin's POV

"Rin, wake up.." I felt Rei shaking me so I opened my eyes.

"Ngh…I don't wanna.." I closed my eyes again. Suddenly Rei picked me up and put me on the floor.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"You wouldn't get up."

"Hmph!" I got up and grabbed my uniform then went to the bathroom.

"Why does he have to be so mean." I mumbled.

I met Rei when I transferred to a new school in America. He used to be very cheerful along side with his sister…Rui Kagene. But right after their house went on fire he lost his parents and his sister.. He changed since then. Just after all the commotion my parents adopted him and he is now my adopted brother. He wanted to keep his last name so he kept it.

 _Wait right before moving to America, I had a friend, right?_ All I remember is that he has blonde hair. _I believe he was really close.._ What's with me and my poor memory.. I took off my clothes and put on my uniform and looked in the mirror.

"….my hairstyle looks plain. Maybe I should do a ponytail or something."

I looked in the bathroom's drawers. I caught my eye on something. A white bow and 4 white hair clips.

My face brightened. "I remember when I used to wear these when I was little! Hmm..maybe I can use the bow to put my hair in a ponytail! Good idea Rin!"

I tied my hair in a low ponytail with the bow and put the 4 clips on my bangs.

"Kawaii! I should show this to Rei!" I ran out to the kitchen to see Rei.

"Rei! Like my hairstyle? Is it cute?" I shoved my face to his to make sure he takes a closer look at it.

"Umm…yeah it's cute."

Rei has a tint of red on his cheeks. _Hmm..that's weird. Oh whatever._ I went to the fruit bowl to grab 2 oranges to eat on the way and the other for lunch.

"Okay, Rei let's go to school! Wanna take the bus?"

"The bus? Why?"

"Because I don't wanna walk todayyy. Plus it'll be a change."

"…Alright."

I smiled then went to that school bus stop that was always at the corner and began to eat my orange.

"I think it comes in 5 minutes, Rei."

"Yeah."

Rei's POV

So Rin and I are waiting at the bus stop. 3 minutes past. I looked at Rin with her orange.

"Why do you eat oranges everyday?"

"Because it's delicious!" She replied while her mouth full of oranges.

 _She looks cute…and like a chipmunk.._ I smiled.

"Why you smiling?"

I returned to my normal expression. "No reason."

She looked at me oddly. "Okay then.."

I heard the bus going towards us.

"Rin, get ready, the bus is coming."

"Okay!" She threw the orange peels on the ground.

The bus arrived then Rin and I got on the bus and took the seats in the back.

I sat near the window, looking out of it. Surprisingly, Rin isn't bothering me. _Is something wrong?_ I looked over at her. She was playing on her DS. My eyebrow twitched. _Of course she is. And when did she even get to bring that DS?_ I sighed. Rin is just always taking stuff out of nowhere.

The bus stopped. _How freaking fast is this bus?_ I looked over at Rin. She was still playing on her DS.

"Rin, it's time to get off the bus."

She looked at me. "Okay.." She put her DS in her school bag then ran out.

"Rei! Hurry up!"

That sounds familiar… An image flashed in my head. A girl with black hair and golden eyes. A girl who looks similar to me. Rui Kagene.

-Flashback in normal POV-

 _Fire surrounded the Kagene's household. Their belongings being burned into ashes..the wood spreading it out more._

" _Rei! Hurry up!" A girl aged at 10 named Rui grabbed Rei's hand and started to run through the house trying to find the exit._

" _I-I'm trying to," Rei said as he tried to keep up with his twin._

" _Uwa!" Rui tripped on something, letting go of Rei's hand._

" _Rui!" Rei stopped and started to go back to Rui._

" _Just go!" She looked back. The fire was growing. She couldn't get up. "We already lost Mom and dad! You gotta keep going!"_

" _B-but I don't want to leave you here!" He stood._

" _Go!" She yelled._

 _Rei stepped back and started to run to the front door. He looked back and had tears in his eyes._

" _Goodbye, Rei."_

-End of flashback-

Still is Rei's POV

"R-rui.." I stood there doing nothing. _Why do I have to think of her now..?_

"Rei!"

Rin suddenly got up the bus and pulled me out.

"It's not time to think about that!" She pulled me and ran all the way to our classroom.

I was in shock. _She saw right through me.._

Rin's POV

I ran all the way to our classroom, pulling Rei with me and sat both of us in our seats. _He had to think of them right now… I wonder how it feels like losing someone.._ I wondered off.

Len's POV

Rin just ran in the classroom with Rei. _Well that was weird._ _It seems like they live with each other. Haha, right not like that's possible._ Kiyoteru-sensei walked in and took our attendance.

"Alright, since everyone is here I have a project for you guys. You have to make a short movie and it can be any genre you want. No perverted stuff. Just create one that seems perfect. Only 3 people each group. How can we do it with 3 people, you say? Well you suck it up and try to just create one. That is all." Kiyoteru sat on his desk to browse on his laptop.

Well then.. who do I partner with? I don't really have any frie..

"Hey, Len! Wanna group with Rei and I?" She said with a big grin on her face.

 _Group with her and Rei? How would this go._

"Oh um sure."

"Yay!"

Rei stared at me. _Is something wrong with him…?_ We did a staring contest until the bell rang for break. _Well that was awkward._ I walked out of the classroom to go to the roof just then suddenly Rin ran up to me with Rei behind her.

"Oi, Len! Where you going? Can we come with you?"

"Oh sure!" I went to the roof with them following me.

"Uwah~! We can go to the roof here?! In America we couldn't do anything like that!"

 _Really? You can't do that in America? Well our school even lets us go on the roof during break even though no one goes besides me._

"Really? Well in most Japan schools we can go on the rooftops."

"That's so cool!" She went to the sides of the roof and looked down. "The scenery from here looks so pretty~"

I smiled at her then looked where Rei was sitting. He was staring at her. _Okay I definitely know what is wrong. Meh._ I looked around. _I think we should go back to the classroom now._

"Rin it's time to go to our classroom now."

Rin looked at me. "Aww! Okay…. Hurry let's go then! You get up too, Rei!" She grabbed us both and ran.

* * *

We arrived at our classroom and sat in our seats.

 _Everyone is talking-_ I looked at Kiyoteru-sensei's desk. He was on his laptop concentrating on something. I shrugged. _Meh._ I looked out the window. _It's probably one of those days when Kiyoteru-sensei is concentrating on some theory about something he likes._

"Hey, Len! Can we hang out with you this lunch?"

I looked at her and Rei. Rei is looking the other way.

"Sure.."

So here we are. At my table with Kaito, Rin and Rei. Kaito wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"So you got new friends, Len?"

"Yeah so?"

"Finally!" He went up to Rin. "Nice to meet you! I'm Kaito! Are you Len's girlfriend?"

I blushed. "Kaito! I hit him. I pointed at Meiko at a distant table. "Go! Look! Meiko's over there!"

Kaito looked over. "Meiko!" He ran over to her table like Speedy Gonzalez.

 _Well then-_ I facepalmed. I looked over at Rin. She was blushing. _Eh-? Maybe I should talk about our project._

"Hey um… so what genre should our movie be?" I asked.

Rin snapped back into reality. "Oh um yeah!" She got her normal mood going. "Let's do a romance!"

 _A romance? Um.._

Rei stepped up. "How about a tragedy movie?"

 _Well that's slightly better._ "Umm..how about an action?"

"Nah, let's do a romance. Please?"

I looked at RIn. "Okay… now the plot?"

Rin coughed. "The plot will be about three childhood friends. Two boys and one girl. They are at the 2nd year of middle school and the two boys have fallen in love with the heroine. Which is me~ and they fight for her love! And the winner will be decided later!" She got up and bowed down. "Thank you, thank you." She sat down back in her seat.

 _Well then—she must have read shoujo manga. That's kinda cliché. Then again. We have to act it out.. Eh._

"It's good." I said.

"Yay!" Rin said.

Rei stepped up. "Well it's fine I guess. And it's time to go back to class before the bell rings."

Rin looked at the clock that they put in the cafeteria. "Oh yeah! Let's go!" She ran pulling us along.

* * *

We've been inside the classroom talking about the project for hours. Okay more like talking about random things. Rin wants it exactly like one of those shoujo manga. I sighed and looked at the clock. _5 more seconds…5..4..3..2..1!_ The bell rang. I ran out of the classroom then the school.

 _I'm free!_

Rin's POV

I looked at Len's retreated form. _Well that was weird-_ I looked at Rei. "Let's go!" He nodded. We went downstairs and through the hallways leading out of the building. I looked at Rei.

"Hey, want to play some video games back home?" I said while getting out of the entrance gate.

He smiled at me. "Sure."

"Yay~!" I ran the way to our house dragging him with me.

I smiled.

 _Today is a fun day._

* * *

Namai: Finished! Hope ya like it! Can we get 4-5 reviews? Even not I will still update anyway XD Rei didn't get enough POV's... sowwy! And apparently Rin has extra oranges stashed in her school bag XD well cya later!


	4. Movie Recording!

Namai: 2nd update of the day. Yay~! Hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid and the characters I use in it!

* * *

Rin's POV

I went up to Rei's bed and shook him.

"Rei! It's Saturday! Wake up! Let's do something!"

He opened his eyes. "Do what?

"Something like…practicing the movie!"

"Why now?"

"Because we have to do it everyday to make it perfect!"

"There's no such thing as perfect and besides don't we need Len to do it?"

"There is! And I called Len and told him to go over our house to rehearse and he's on his way."

"When did you even get his phone number?"

"When you weren't paying attention."

"…"

"Don't get your spirits down for whatever reason it is! Now hurry and get out of bed!"

"Okay.."

Rei got up and went to eat breakfast. He was wearing his casual clothes. _Does he even wear pajamas? Wow._ I went to my room and got the papers that had what we have to do. I read them. _Ah~ good old shoujo manga.._

Rei's POV

I went down to the kitchen and found orange pancakes with whipped cream on top on a plate with a glass of orange juice. Next to it there is a note that says ' _For Rei'_ Well based on all the oranges it must been from Rin. _Well this is surprising, Rin never cooks. Well I should try it out._ I tried a piece of the orange pancake and swallowed it.

 _This is pretty good._ I began to eat more then minutes later I finished it. Right after I finished it, I took a big gulp of orange juice. _Last time she cooked is when she was 11..well it makes sense since her parents aren't here so she must be tired of buying stuff from the convenience store._ Her parents are on vacation in Hawaii and they are going to stay there for another 2 weeks and a half.

I heard a ring at the door then suddenly Rin went down the stairs to go to the door quickly and opened it. _Well that escalated quickly.._

Len's POV

I rang the doorbell leading to Rin's house. Once I rang it she instantly opened it. "Hi, Len! Come in!" She led me in. I looked around, it seemed like a normal home. I looked at the kitchen table and saw Rei. _Why is he here so early?_ It seemed like he saw through me because he said something.

"I live here for your information."

 _He lives here? How?_

"That's all you need to know." He said then went into one of the rooms upstairs.

"Rei!" Rin yelled then looked at me. "Rei is my adopted brother and we share a room. We knew each other once I got in America. There's a reason why he's my adopted brother but it's private." She stated then walked up the stairs. "Hurry and follow me. The room that Rei walked in is ours."

 _Oh so that's why..but sharing a room? I don't really trust him and we're like 15. But where is Rin's parents? Maybe I should ask her when we get in there._ I started to follow her and go in the room. Seems normal. Light blue walls, one bed black and the other orange and plushies on the orange side while a desk with a laptop and chair at the black side. _Maybe I should ask her now._

"Hey, Rin..where are your parents?" _Great now I sound nosy._

Rin looked at me. "Oh they're on vacation in Hawaii and will be gone for another two and a half weeks."

Rei got up from his bed. "RIn, you didn't need to tell him that, he's nosy."

I didn't say anything. _I'm not nosy, I'm just curious…well I did sound a bit nosy though.._

Rin went up to him and hit his head. "Rei! Don't treat guests like that! And we need to work on the movie anyway so go get the recorder so after we go after of about what we need to do."

Rei sighed and went into their closet and took out a recorder and placed it on his bed. "What do we have to do?"

I just stood there. Yeah just stood there.

"We need to be starting at this house as 'my house' even though it is and you guys that are my 'childhood friends' decided to come into my house. We go in my room to a funny movie and one of you which is Rei wraps his arm around me out of nowhe—"

"There's no way I'm doing that."

"Shut up and let me continue! Then the other childhood friend gets jealous and pulls me to him and that's all we're doing today."

Rei sighed. "So are we doing it now?"

"Yes" Rin pushed Rei and I out of the door with her behind us. "Now go outside and ring on the doorbell. Just say like something a guy in a shoujo manga would say. I will give you five minutes outside to think of something so hurry up!"

* * *

Rei and I went out the house's door and sat on the door's steps.

"Do you know how a shoujo manga works?" I asked him.

"Something cliché?"

"Yep. Now just think of something cliché to say when she says our time is up."

"Okay, and I got a question. It seems that you know her from someplace before."

I flinched. "Yeah we known each other since birth all the way till we were nine."

"How come she doesn't act like that you guys known each other for that long."

"Well she has a kinda bad memory so I don't even think she would've remembered."

"Well then do you like her?"

My eyebrow twitched. _Why did he just say that randomly? Talk about being nosy. But do I actually like her?_

Rei's POV

"Well do you like her?" I suddenly asked. I watched his face. His eyebrow just twitched and I see a tint of red on his right cheek. _Why did I just say that? That is weird.._

"I don't know.."

"You don't?"

"…"

 _Okay maybe I went a bit far. Oh well. It's already been five minut—_

Rin opened the door. "Time to do it! I will close it again then you guys ring it, okay? Just say what you planned to say and by the way, Rei, you're the silent laid back guy since every manga needs it and Len, you're the cheerful guy but gets jealous easily. And might even turn into a yandere~" She put on a dreamy face. She snapped back. "Okay starting now!" She slammed the door.

 _Well she just interrupted my thoughts..okay we need to ring it now I guess._

"Len, you ring it." I said with my recorder magically appearing somewhere in my clothes recording it.

"Okay." He went up to the doorbell to ring it.

Rin instantly went up and opened it and looked at us. "Why are you guys here? You surprised me."

"We came to see you, Rin-chan!" Len went into the house.

 _I already can't handle it-_ "What he said." I walked up after him.

"Oh okay. So wanna watch a movie? What genre?"

"Anything you like!"

I looked the other side. _Well this character is alike to me so I don't need to act that much..but Len looks like an idiot._

"Oh okay so how about a funny one?" Rin went up to go to her room and signaling us to come follow.

Len and I followed and by the time we got there Rin was waiting for us with the movie already prepared with a bowl of popcorn. She patted the spots on the left and right of her for us to sit.

"Come sit down guys!"

"Okay, Rin-chan!" Len sat on her left while I followed and sat on her right.

* * *

We are already near the end of the movie then suddenly Rin stops it and gets up.

"Okay we will change the scene of what Rei will do! Right when I tell you what to do, Rei, you do it right after we get back into position, okay?"

 _Okay now that moment will start..bleh._ "Okay.."

"Okay! You need to kiss me on the cheek and say 'You like it so far?' that is off character that a silent laid back guy will do and Len instead of putting your arm around my should you take me closer to your side away from Rei! Okay let's get back to the scene." She went back to her spot.

 _What—now that's more than putting my arm around hers. I wasn't signed up for this._ I sighed. _I guess I just have to deal with it._ I looked over to Len. He was saying nothing. _Well damn he is quiet._ I started go back to my spot.

"Now start!" Rin put the movie back on.

 _Okay just kiss her on the cheek, no big deal._ I moved towards her face and closer to her cheek and connected my lips on the right side of her cheek. _It feels weird..okay so what do I say? Um..oh yeah._

"You like it so far, Rin?" I looked at her. She was blushing. _And she blushes doesn't she._ I felt up my cheeks. It was warm. _That's weird. Why is it warm? Meh maybe just my imagination._

"Mhmm.." Rin nodded.

 _Hey I must say..that's kinda cute._

Rin's POV

 _Rei just kissed cheek. He just KISSED MY CHEEK. Wait why am I overreacting? This is supposed to be a romance movie, dummy. It felt weird though. Is this how heroines feel? Wait isn't Len supposed to take me by his side?_ I looked over at Len. He's glaring at Rei. _Is that in script? I think it is._

Suddenly, Len grabbed me closer to his side, wrapping his arm around me. My face started to heat up. _Okay, okay. It's time to end this scene. No more._ I grabbed the control that controls the movie and stopped it and got up.

"Cut!" I yelled. "You guys done a well job, kay? Let's continue this tomorrow." I looked at the time. _7 pm.. I think Len should get going now._ I turned to Len.

"Oi, Len, I think it's time for you to go now. It's seven." I pointed at the small clock Rei has on his desk.

Len looked at the clock. "Oh yeah! I'll go now, bye!" He went out of Rei and I's room.

"Oh um bye, Len." I looked over at Rei. He is on his bed laying down. "Rei, you tired?"

"Well obviously I am since of that romance movie."

"Hey! It's good for your health! You'll find love someday and you'll eventually like it."

He turned around to face me. "Yeah, maybe I will."

 _Eh….? That was unexpected. It feels weird with him saying that. Really weird._

* * *

 _Len's POV_

I'm walking towards my house. _I can't believe I actually did that! And that was out of character for me.._ I arrived at my house and went inside my room. I looked at the time. _Seven thirty pm. Is my house really that far away? Wow, never noticed.._

I laid down on my bed and yawned. _To be honest I feel really tired..I should get some rest and stop thinking for a while.._ I turned around and closed my eyes.

 _Now just sleep._

* * *

Namai: Done~! I think I'm creating a love triangle XD well I ain't choosing who. Along side the story you guys will. =P And apparently Rei left his recorder on XD Well please review! And I'll cya next time!


	5. Mall!

Namai: Sorry it took so long to update! I was busy in school and I was um...lazy. ;-; Well hope you like this chap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid and the characters I use in it!

* * *

Rin's POV

And so I just finished the last volume of my favorite shoujo manga I bought on Friday. _IT FINISHED ALREADYYYY WAAA_ I looked at the cover. _Hmm…maybe there are shoujo manga like this! I should do some research later on-_ I looked at the clock on Rei's desk. _10 am…I feel like I'm missing something-_ I looked over at where Len, Rei and I sat last night.

 _Wait- OHHH we're supposed to be recording. But I don't feel like it- I wanna go shop for manga..hmm maybe if I don't call Len to come over then he won't—Very good, Rin!_ I pumped my fist up in the air. _Maybe I should take Rei to go shoujo manga shopping._ I looked around the room. _He isn't here-_ I smacked my head. How can I not notice that?

 _He's probably taking a shower anyways._ I walked to my side of our closet. _What should I wear today?_ I looked in the closet and saw a yellow sundress. _This seems cute—Hey! I could wear this with my yellow bow and clips that I found earlier and put my hair in low pigtails!_

I walked up to the bathroom that connects to our bedroom. Rei usually uses the one in the hall for some reason. I went into the bathroom and changed into my yellow sundress. I looked in the mirror. _I look so cute~_ I twirled around. _Now to do my hair._

I brushed my blonde hair softly with the brush on the counter. Then I put the brush down and got two white rubber bands and made my hair into two low pigtails then attached my four white clips onto my bangs and put my bow on the top of my head, attaching it onto my hair.

I looked into the mirror and saw myself in a yellow sundress and in two low pigtails. _Very cute~_ I looked down at my feet. _Now to think about it…I should buy some sandals._ I shrugged and went in our bedroom to get my orange and white sneakers to put on. Once I got them on I went to find Rei in the living room.

Rei's POV

I heard Rin coming up behind me so I looked behind me. She is in a yellow sundress. _When did she get a yellow sundress? I never seen her in a yellow sundress before…meh._

"Rei!" Rin called.

"What?"

"Let's go shopping!"

… _..Shopping? On a Sunday?_

"Why?"

"I need to buy new manga! And I want to get new sandals, too!

"Do you even have money?"

Rin fidgeted. "Well..yeah! I saved some!"

I looked at her oddly. "Okay let's go.."

"Yay~!" Rin cheered as she dragged me outside to wait for the bus.

 _This is going to be a long day.._

* * *

Rin and I have arrived at the shop that sells manga and now she's running around like crazy. _Sometimes I think she is a bit too obsessed with manga…_ I sighed. _And I'm pretty sure we're supposed to be recording. Meh at least I don't have to do that cliché stuff._

"Rei!" I heard Rin running towards me with bags of manga inside.

 _That's a lot of…manga.. "_ What?"

"Let's go buy some sandals now!" She pulled my hand and took me inside to the next store.

* * *

Once we got in the store, Rin was already looking at this yellow and light brown sandals. She turned around to look at me.

"Imma get this one! It has my size, too! You wait outside and I'll be there in a minute."

"Umm…okay?" I walked out of the store. _Why did she tell me to wait out here? Rin is weird sometimes._

"I'm done, Rei!" Rin came out in her new sandals. She twirled. _"_ Do you like it?"

 _Like it?_ I turned around. "Well um yeah."

"Yay!" She hugged me.

 _Ehhhhhhhh?_ My face heated up. _"_ What are you doing, Rin?"

Rin looked up at me. "Just hugging you. What else?" She laughed and she let me go.

My face got back to normal. "Yeah sure.."

Rin poked my cheek. "Don't be like that! Let's go eat some ice cream! I saw an ice cream shop a few shops ago. Wanna go?"

"Sure. And don't poke my cheek."

Rin pouted. "Meanie." She started leading me the way.

* * *

We arrived at the ice cream shop and Rin and I are already seeing what ice cream we should get.

"Wait, lemme see if I have enough first."

"Wait, so you don't even check if you have money before we go?"

"W-well! I know I have money, anyways!" Rin started to look through her purse that suddenly appeared out of nowhere for money. "Aw, I only have 303.44 yen..that's only enough for one ice cream.." (303.44 yen is $2.50 if you do not know.)

"Then buy yourself an ice cream."

"No! I brought you here with me and I should get you something as a reward. But I want one too.." Rin looked down and suddenly brought her head up again, looking like she has just came up with an idea. "How about we share the ice cream?"

I fidgeted. "Share? What's up with you?"

"Nothing! We're technically brother and sister so it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Well- fine.."

"Okay, so let's get vanilla?"

"Sure."

"Okay!" Rin turned to the employee. "Can we get a vanilla ice cream cone?"

The employee nodded and got a cone and scooped up some vanilla ice cream to fill it and got a napkin to wrap around the cone. "That will be 303.44 yen, please."

"Okay." Rin reached in her purse to give the employee the money.

The employee got the money and handed Rin the cone. "Have a nice day."

"I will!" Rin got my arm and took us to a table. "I'm tired now~" She sat down in her chair then looked at me. "The right side is mine and the left is yours, okay?" She licked her side of her ice cream. Her eyes lit up. "It's yummy! Try it!" She held the ice cream cone to me.

I leaned over where she held the ice cream cone and licked my side. _Hmm..it actually tastes good._ "Yeah it's good." I looked at Rin. I realized that her face was red. _"_ What?"

"Oh nothing." She looked away. "In fact we had enough ice cream today, haha." She gave it to a little girl that was near us.

"Yeah sure. And you just gave our ice cream away to a little girl, didn't you?"

"Well, it looked like she wanted it!"

I laughed a little. "Yeah sure, Rin."

"Hmph!" She went walking ahead of me.

Rin's POV

 _That was sooo embarrassing! My face just went all red! Rule number one. Don't share ice cream with Rei._ I looked around. _I wonder what time it is, though._ I went into my purse and got my yellow phone that has oranges with faces stickers on the back cover. _3 pm…whoa we have been here for a while. Maybe we should go now. Imma tell Rei._

I turned around to see Rei following me. "Hey, Rei, wanna go home now? It's a bit past three now."

Rei looked at me. "It's already three? Well, sure I guess."

"'Kay" I took Rei by the arm and took him along with me to the exit.

* * *

I dropped my purse and my bags on the couch and sighed. "I'm so tired~~" _It's already 4:30 pm.._ "I barely got anything to eat.."

"Well it's not my fault you gave our ice cream to that little girl."

"Hey, I didn't say it was your fault! And I was feeling generous, okay?"

"Okay, okay but you didn't have to snap at me."

"Hmph!" I went up to our room. I looked down at my yellow sundress. _Maybe I should sleep. Yeah. I should change into my pajamas while I'm at it too._ I opened the door and shouted.

"Don't open the door! I'm going to change!" Then I closed it and walked to our closet. _Hmm I should wear my nightgown that has oranges on it._ I took it out and put it flat on my bed and started to take off my yellow sundress, sandals and then took off my clips and bow and unloosened my rubber bands.

Once I finished taking off my clothes I then put on my nightgown with oranges printed on it. _Ahh I finally finished._ I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes. _Today was an exhausting day.._

Rei's POV

 _She should be finished changing already._ I went up to our room and opened it. I saw Rin all sprawled out on her bed. I smiled and went up to put her on her bed correctly then cover her with her blanket.

I looked at her sleeping face. I noticed that she was drooling a bit. _That's….kinda cute._ I kissed her forehead. _She should sleep better now._

Len's POV

I am at my porch eating a banana. _Rin haven't called me to come over today. Meh._ I shrugged and continued to eat my banana.

* * *

Namai: I finished~ and it looks like Rei and Rin is developing more than with Len. ;-; Well they used to be my OTP so whaddya say? XD And poor Len being left out XD Well hope ya liked it! See ya next time and drop a review if you have the time!


	6. Sudden Arrival!

Namai-chan: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I was busy plus having the internet cut off. I'm at a place that has internet and have a chapter ready. This is the longest one yet. Hope ya get satisfied. Since I have no internet now it may take a while to update. Hope ya'll like this one.

* * *

Kaito's POV

"This is good~~" I said as I just finished my strawberry swirl ice cream. I looked at the time on my blue phone. _5 am—I thought it was more late-_ I yawned and looked out my room's window. _I haven't seen Len in a looong time. Hmph. I should go over today, shall I~?_

I went to change into my school uniform and headed out the door. I looked at the above at the sun. _Ah, today looks like a wonderful day~~_ I thought as I headed out for Len's house.

* * *

I knocked on Len's door. "Lennnn~!" I looked through the small hole on the door. _Is he sleeping? Hmm I'll just go in._ I opened his door. _And it's open. Well then._ I went in and closed the door behind me and looked at the stairs. _And I up I gooo-_ My feet led me up to Len's room.

I opened his door and let myself in. "Len~! Wake up!" I looked over at him. His legs are not even on the bed. I went over to him and sat down on his back. _"_ Lennnnn." I poked his face. _It's smooth—well he is a shotaaaa~ I feel like dressing him up as a girl now~_ I examined his face. _Blue crystal eyes and porcelain skin. Rin has the same face once you think about it, huh?_

I got up from his back and turned my hand into a fist and hit it onto my other hand. _Aha! I'm sure they are twins~! I shall tell Len about this when he wakes up._ My head turned over to look at him. _Wait in a way Rei looks like him too. Just that he has black hair and golden eyes. He is the mysterious side of Len!_ _But once you think about it- Rin and Rei are pretty close._

I fell backwards. _Could it be?_ I shook my head. _Nahhhh._ I looked over at Len. _Well I should actually wake him up for real since we have school todayyy._ I went back to Len and picked him up to shout at his face.

"LEN~~~"

Len started to move. _About time~_ He opened his eyes and yawned. "...Kaito?" He yawned once again and suddenly snapped up.

"Wait….Kaito?! Why are you here?!" He exclaimed.

"To wake you up. Plus we haven't talked in like forever~!" I pouted.

Len's eyebrow twitched. "It only as been 2-4 days."

"But it seemed so long~~!" I did a dramatic pose.

Len sighed. "Well what time is it?"

"5:30."

"What?! I could've been sleeping!"

"Meh, who cares? It's okay to be up early to be with friends~!"

"Dam—"

"Uh, uh, uh!" I settled my finger on Len's lips. "No cussing~" I winked at him.

He stared at me. "Did you just wink at me?"

"Yep!"

"Oh whatever. Just get out so I can change."

"Why do I have to get out~? We're both males."

"Just get out!" Len pushed me out of his room and locked the door.

"Meanie." I pouted.

Len's POV

I sighed once I locked the door. _Sometimes Kaito is hard to deal with._ I looked through my closet to find my uniform. Once I saw it, I instantly grabbed it. I placed it on my yellow bed and began to slip out of my shirt and pull down my pants. Right after I got the clothing off, I placed on my uniform shirt and buttoned it up, put on my school pants, and wrapped my tie onto myself and lastly, slipped on my shoes.

All done! Now for my hair since it's down. I grabbed my hair into a ponytail and got the band from the top of my bed and pulled my hair into a ponytail. People ask me why I let my hair grow this long well don't ask me, ask Gakupo about his, okay?

I opened my door to see Kaito nowhere. _Where is he?_ I went downstairs to the kitchen to see if he's there. Guess what I saw? Kaito raiding all my ice cream I stashed in the freezer.

"Kaito!" I yelled. He looked over at me to only run outside with all my ice cream. I ran after him outside since I had been saving that ice cream for you know…particular reasons. I spotted him sitting on the grass of my front yard eating a tub of chocolate chip ice cream.

"Kaito…what did I say about raiding my Ice cream?"

He looked over at me. "But I was starving~!" He gave me his puppy eyes.

Shit, not the puppy eyes! I turned my head over to the opposite direction to shield me from upcoming looks from him. _Why does this always affect me? Damn it. I got to beat fire with fire._ This may ruin my ego but I have to do it.

I turned my head back and sat down at the porch, staring at Kaito. I put on my most adorable face ever. My eyes turning all big and watery, making them all sad and sparkly. I put on a cute pout that a 5 year old would do to get what he/she wants and turned my hands into fists and held them together.

"Ice cream…" I whined in a high pitched voice.

Kaito stared at me back and I could tell by his face that he couldn't resist. His face was covered in gulit. Heh, I hate to admit it but sometimes being a shota has its own advantages.

"Okay, okay!" Kaito cried out. He ran inside into my house and stashed all the ice cream back into my freezer and came back out. Once he took a look at me, I smirked.

"Couldn't resist, eh?"

"That was no fair!"

"Well you tried to jack my ice cream so it was coming." I said. "Anyways, what time is it now?"

Kaito looked at his deep blue colored watch. "6:00."

What? Time went by fast. _Maybe we should walk to school early today._

"Hey, Kaito. Should we go to school, now? We got nothing else to do."

Kaito paused for a moment. "Hmmm….okayy."

"Alright now hurry up!" I said as I ran off.

"Hey, Len! Wait for me!" Kaito shouted as he ran after me.

* * *

Kaito and I arrived at the school and walked into my classroom. _Hey, I didn't even know that we can be inside our classrooms at this time._ But there is one thing that bothers me. Why is Kaito in here?

"Kaito, why are you in my classroom?"

"Well, nobody will be in mine at this time! I would be lonely~"

Well that's true. "Fine." I said. Suddenly the door opened loudly with two people rushing in. I went closer to catch a glimpse. A blonde hair girl and a black haired boy. _Is that Rin and Rei?_

The girl that I think is Rin turned over to me. "Oh hi, Len!"

I blinked my eyes. "Hi."

Rei's POV

Right now Rin is literally pulling my arm, running to school today. In 6 in the morning. Why is she doing this, you ask? She said it's 'top secret'. Yeah sure. Something involving her dragging me to in 6 in the morning is for something 'top secret'. Wow.

"We're here now!" Rin said as we stopped at the front of the school. "Now to go to our classroom!" Rin said again as she began to run still holding onto my arm.

"Ri—" And we are already 5 feet away from our classroom. Damn, how fast does Rin run? Okay now we are at the classroom's door. _Rin should join track or something._ She opens the door and runs straight in and suddenly stops.

"Oh hi, Len!" I heard her say.

 _Len? Why is he here this early?_ I searched around the room. Besides him is a blue haired guy. Isn't that his friend? Kaito, I think. _Was this her 'top secret'?_ I wonder.

"Oh hi." Len said.

"Rin, was this your 'top secret'?" I said.

Rin put on confused look and then looked like she just remember something. "Oh yeah! But this is not it— It backfired now. We will try again next time!"

My eyebrow twitched. "Next time? Excuse me but I want to sleep here."

"Well, too bad!" She giggled.

I sighed and sat in my desk and put my head onto my desk. I heard footsteps coming towards me. Suddenly a face came close to mine. I tensed. It's Rin's face.

"Don't be so grouchy!" She smiled and put her face back up. There was a blush mark on my left cheek. _That was close._

"Hey, Len! Come over here!" Rin called.

"Okay." He walked to where Rin and I was. "What is it?"

"Rei has a blush mark~" She laughed.

"…He does?" He looked over at me.

My face started to heat up. _She noticed?_

"Now his face is red~~" Rin giggled.

"Rin!" I exclaimed. I still had my head placed onto my desk so I wrapped my arms around my head.

"Rei is embarrassed!" Rin giggled once again.

Len chuckled a bit. "Um hey, Rin, when will we continue the movie?"

Kaito stepped up to Rin and Len. "What movie? Can I be in it?" He had a excited look on his face.

"No. Plus it's only in our class."

"Awh…" Kaito went to sit in someone's desk to sulk.

Right after Kaito left Rin turned to Len. "Oh yeah! Hehe, sorry for not calling you yesterday—"

"Haha, no problem."

"But we will do it again today at our house! Wanna walk with us?"

Wait what? _I actually want some peaceful time at the house. Now Len is joining us. I don't want to do this._ I did not sign up for this once again.

"Sure!" Len replied.

"Great~!" Rin said as she went to sit in her seat.

Rin's POV

It's finally time for class to start and Kaito just left a few minutes ago. _My secret plan backfired._ I had to tell something to Rei. Okay, maybe dragging him all the way to school is weird but it just popped into my head. _Eh, I'll just tell him at the house._ Wait, isn't Len coming, too? _Okay after Len leaves._ Perfect.

I turned over to Rei. He seemed dazed since he was staring blankly ahead. "Reiiii." I waved my hand in front of his face. He blinked his eyes.

"What?"

"Oh nothing you just seemed weird."

"—Weird?"

"Yep." I turned the other way to face Len. _He hasn't got a lot of attention so far._ I studied his face. Bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Almost like mine. To be honest…he looks like someone familiar in my past. _Just like the childhood friend I had in the past before I moved to America._ I can't quite remember but he kind of resembles that childhood friend I had. Let's find out.

"Oi, Len!" I said.

He turned over to look at me. "What?"

"Umm did you have a childhood friend in the past? If you did how did that friend look like?" I questioned.

Len went back in his chair a bit. "Well yeah I did. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. And was very cheerful."

 _Is it just me that she sounds a lot like me? What if it's me? Maybe I should ask the name—_ "Um…what's her name?"

Len tensed. "Her name is…Rin Kagamine."

 _That's my name!_ Is he my childhood friend? Must be! "I was your childhood friend? I remember mine having blonde hair and you have it. You have to be my childhood friend."

Len put on a smile. "Now you notice? By the way, you used to call me onii-chan."

My face heated up. _I used to call him onii-chan?! That's embarrassing~_ "Waaaa—"

Len chuckled. "Embarrassed, eh?"

I put on a pouting face. Suddenly Rei spoke, "I knew this all along."

I almost tumbled over my desk. Rei knew this all along? "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

Rei shrugged. "Just slipped out of my mind."

"Hmph!" I started to look around the classroom. _Now once you think about it..Kiyoteru-sensei isn't talking._ I looked straight where he was. He was browsing on his laptop. _Typical sensei.._

"Hey, Rin." Rei said.

I looked over where he is. "Eh?"

"Isn't your birthday coming up tomorrow?"

Wait. My birthday? _I FORGOT ABOUT IT! How can I forget my own birthday! Dummy Rin!_ I whacked my head. _Ow that hurt._

"Why are you whacking your head, Rin?" Len and Rei said at the same time.

I looked at them. "Well um uh. It's because I forgot my birthday. Well on the other hand~. When is your birthday, Len?"

"On the same day as yours."

WHAAT? _We both have blonde hair and blue eyes, our faces are kinda similar, okay maybe a lot and we have the same birthdate. Almost like twins!_ "Wait whaaat? We almost have everything alike!"

"When you think about, we do."

"See?!" I exclaimed. _We really do._ I started to look around the classroom for no reason. Randomly, I got my eyes fixated on the clock. 11:38am. _Wait! One more minute till lunch!_ I grabbed 2 oranges and one of those little boxy orange juice boxes.

"Guys, hurry and get your lunches! A minute till lunch!" I said. _Wow, time flies really fast! Kiyoteru-sensei didn't even speak at all, though! Did something happen to him?_ I wondered. _Eh, he'll do fine._

* * *

Rei, Len and I are at the rooftop. I sat down against the wall that has the door in it. I'm a bit curious now. _Who do they likeee? I'll really would like to tease them if they have someone they like. I should ask them right now to see their reactions! Haha, good one Rin!_

"Hey, Len and Rei, who do you guys like?"

Rei's POV

"Hey, Len and Rei, who do you guys like?" Rin asked us.

What. _How am I supposed to answer that?_ "Why you asking?"

"Just a bit curious."

Curious? Just keep it to yourself. _Well to be honest…who do I like?_ "Honestly, I do not know…"

Rin sighed. "That's no fun!" She turned to Len. "Who do you like now, Len?"

Len's POV

"Who do you like, Len?" Rin said.

Who do I like? _I don't want to answer how Rei answered though— Once you think about it he kinda looks like he likes Rin. Especially when they first transferred here._ I tried thinking back when I talked to girls. _Neru? No, she's always on her phone. Miku? Nope, she's kind of clingy. Hmm…how about..Rin? Hyper, cheerful, talkative, used to call me onii-chan—_ Do I like her?

The only time that I've ever thought about this is when Rei randomly asked me last Saturday… But I think I do- Maybe. _I should just say the first letter of her name then._ "I'll just say it starts with a R."

Her face looked surprised and has…what? Sparkles in her eyes? I took a step back. _Does she know who I'm talking abo—_

"Y-you like Rei?!" I'm pretty sure she literally fangirled there. "Yaoi is like the best thing there is! I totally support you!"

 _Whaaaaat! Why is she thinking that I like Rei? Shit, now she thinks I'm probably gay. Um uh how do I explain this to her?_ I looked at Rin. She was literally hopping and is now doing some ballerina would do in practice. Then I looked at Rei. He had a sickened look on his face since his face was literally scrunching up. Well, you didn't have to be like that, mister. _Okay, now to tell her._

"Rin, it's not Rei—"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Her face looks like when you break the piñata but everything that comes out of it was just expired tuna. Yep, that face. "B-but I was certain that you did…." She sulked. Suddenly she sprang up again looking like she came up with something brilliant. "OKAY, can you promise me something?" She asked me.

Promise her something. "Um sure, what is it?"

"Promise me that you guys will let me take a picture of you guys hugging each other. It's for yaoi purposes, kay?"

"…"

"Please~?" She put on a puppy face with her eyes tearing up with sparkles and her mouth forming a cute pout.

Overwhelmed by the face she made I said, "….Okay."

"Yay~!" She cheered, wiping off the puppy face.

Rei's POV

My eyebrow twitched after listening to their conversation. "Hey, hey, hey. What about my opinion?"

"You get none." Rin said.

Well, talk about rude. "Tch."

"Anyway, we should get going now."

"How do you know that we should get going now?"

"Instinct."

"We haven't even ate our lunch."

"Hey look at Len, he's not complaining." Rin said, pointing at Len.

Once I looked at him, he looked like he was being targeted. "I'm not even complaining, I'm just stating that we haven't ate our lunch."

"Well that's what I call complaining."

"Well, whatever. Let's get going." I said as I opened the door that leads down the stairs to go to our class.

Rin's POV

We are now sitting in our seats doing nothing. Seems fun, huh? _Asking them who they wasn't that much fun, awh. Rei doesn't even have one…probably…he never tells me anything! And about Len, he likes someone with their name that starts with a R. I can't believe I thought that he liked Rei! Idiot Rin._ I smacked my face against my desk. _Hey at least I can take a picture of them hugging each other~! Imagine the edits I can do on it!_ With my head still on my desk, I put on dorky smile.

Suddenly something poked my cheek. "What's with that smile, it's creepy." I heard a voice that I assume is Rei's say.

I picked up my head to give a glare to Rei to only be greeted by a hand that landed on my head, ruffling my hair. "It's kinda cute." I heard him say.

Wait, what? _THIS IS NOT REI, ALERT ALERT._ "What happened to you? Did you hit your head or something?"

"How about I want to be nice once in a while?"

"Nope, it's not you."

"Tch, whatever. But you've been spacing out so far and Kiyoteru-sensei said to take out our English textbooks, idiot."

"Wait, he did?!"

"Yes, idiot."

Okay, so where's my English textbook? I looked in my school bag. Math? No. Science? No. Literature? No… English? Yes! I pulled out my English textbook in relief. Now what page? I looked over to Rei. "Umm…what page are we on?" I asked.

"8. Now you better pay attention next time because I'm not going to tell you next time."

"…Okay, you didn't have to be so rude." I turned the page to 8.

"…Hmm…Rin can you read what it says on number 3?" Kiyoteru-sensei asked me.

Number 3? Where's that? I looked for number 3 on page 8. _Oh, there it is! Whoa, that's easy!_ I took a deep breath. **"Alice tiptoed into the kitchen, trying not to wake her parents up."** I read fluently.

"Wow, great job, Rin! That's wonderful!" Kiyoteru-sensei praised.

"Well, it's not that surprising since I spent 6 years in America, haha."

"So, it doesn't seem you need to take part in our English lesson now so you have free time. Just listen when I call you to do something."

"Yay! Arigato, sensei." I said as I laid my head against my desk once again. _I feel like relaxing~_

* * *

It's already 5 minutes till we will get out of school. _COME ON CLOCK, GO FASTER._ Okay, maybe if I start packing up, time will go faster. I put away my pencil and my English textbook. I looked back at the clock. 1 minute passed. _Okay time didn't really go much faster._ I looked over at Len.

Hmm… _Now I wonder. Who does he like? I don't know many people names that start with a R. Only Rei's. Wait, mine starts with a R! Nah, it's probably not me. I mean like what if Len knows someone that starts with a R that I don't know? Yep, that's probably the case._ I stared at Len. _Is it just me or does he look kind o-_

~Ring Ring~

 _OH NOW TIME FLIES BY FAST!_ I looked at Rei and back to Len. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." They both replied.

"Well come on, let's go!" I said as we left the school together.

* * *

We are now walking to our house for the movie recording~ "Hey, Len, should I make you yandere?" I asked.

"Yandere? What's that?" He replied.

"Whaaaat? You don't know what a yandere is?"

"Hahaa…nope."

"…Hmph! Okay! Time to learn!"

"Beware. Once she gets in this mood, she won't stop talking." Rei mumbled.

I hit Rei's head. "Be quiet! I'm trying to explain here!" I took a deep breath. "Okay, yandere is like a personality of a person. Just like kuudere, dandere, deredere, tsundere, and more. Have you noticed they all end in dere?"

"Ye—"

"Shhh….don't answer. Well, I haven't searched up that much so no information for those, kay? Okay, so, basically yandere is my favorite. Especially if it's male~! Usually people prefer females but male is the winner. They're not that common so it'll be awesome if we had one in our movie? Yes. May be a bit creepy but whatevs. Okay now for the real explaining! So basically there are different types of yanderes. Types like….aggressive, innocent, overprotective, stalker, and that one childhood friend that is like treated like a brother. There are more but that will be like for some other time. Well there is also yangire but we're talking about yandere here. So it's kinda like they grow this kind of love for this one person and like…want to protect them have them for themselves. Would kill others who betray that person or who is a rival for themselves because they also like that person. But some are so extreme that they would kill that person and keep that person for themselves or rather kill that person then themselves. Or even just kidnap that person. Now the types of yanderes. The aggressive type, okay maybe that one is kinda extreme even at the first time you meet him or her. Him or her will you know, be aggressive to you and people around you. And gets jealous easily. That yandere is easy to anger. The innocent type, to be honest this one is really cute or what you call innocent. Well at first. Once you meet this type, he or she would be very hyper and act innocent. But once you get to know him or her, him or her would get possessive and clingy. So that yandere keeps up an act at first. The overprotective type is well you know, overprotective. That type would probably not let you go places because they think something will happen to you. They might even keep you to themselves if you go to places they don't know. The stalker type, well this one you wouldn't probably have met yet. They basically have been stalking you for who knows how long. They want to talk to you but can't gather enough courage to do that. But at some point they will or you will either find them stalking you. They may not quit stalking even if you guys become good friends. Just a reminder if you have this type after you, they always know where you are. Now lastly, the childhood friend that is treated as a brother type. That one just snaps at some point. They want to be stop being treated like that. They want to have mutual love just like the rest but you don't see that. They will start getting possessive and probably lock you up or something like that. Those types are my favorite. Your personality in the movie mostly fits the innocent or childhood friend type. But mostly with childhood friend type. One way to make this work is to make myself like Rei at first to trigger you to snap. You can answer now." I finally finished saying.

"See?" Rei said.

"Well, I guess I can do that. I mean I'm your childhood friend anyways so yeah it's doable." Len said.

"Yay!" I exclaimed as I ran into something hard. Oww. I looked at what I bumped into. "Oh, it's the door to our house, haha." I said as I opened the door. "Let's go sit at the dining table."

"Okay." They both replied.

* * *

Once we sat down at the table I began talking, "Okay! So, we have to go over of what we're going to do in the movie." Suddenly someone opened the door. We looked behind us. _Who is that?_ Two figures with blonde hair stepped inside. I looked closer. My eyes widened. cI couldn't believe my eyes.

 _Mom and dad?_

* * *

Namai-chan: There it is! Woo. Well drop a review if you have the time. Cya later!


End file.
